


I'll always hold your hand

by ParfaitFangirl



Category: South Park
Genre: A lot of Craig and those guys, Comedy, Fluffyfest, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tyde (implied), Updated weekly, but this is a creek festival, sometimes more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParfaitFangirl/pseuds/ParfaitFangirl
Summary: Series of Creek oneshots in different moments of their lives.[Rated explict for future nsfw chapters]





	1. The misterious case of Tweek and Craig

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This will be my project now since college is coming! I'll probably write 2-3 chapters this week and then see how much I can write when my classes start!  
> Requests are open and NSFW is accepted, so feel free to give a suggestion!!  
> Hope you enjoy it!!

"I'll use your bathroom buddy, just wait a second!" As Clyde left the too-clean-for-a-10-years-old-boy room, Craig laid down for a while, closing his eyes and focusing on the sweet sound of silence. Maybe he should had slammed the door on his best friend's face, but maybe being polite and gentle once in a while could be good for his soul.

Also, Clyde brought a new game to play with him.

It wasn't like he hated the boy's company, he was just tired after spending the whole saturday with his boyfriend, Tweek Tweak. They watched a movie and a docummentary about wormholes, and in he afternoon Tweek made them a chocolate cake.

_Boyfriend._

The word that two weeks before, when the yaoi thing has started, sounded so wrong, now sounded so right. When they "broke up", there was something more than the anger for Tweek's act, something that he realized when the blonde boy appeared on his yard and that he accepted after talking with his dad.

_Being around Tweek felt nice._

He couldn't tell the name of the feeling, and even if it was something as strong as a feeling, but he dated before just to have a girlfriend for a while, so why not give it a try? Tweek said that he was good to him, so it wasn't wrong, right?

_And it felt so right to hold his hand._

Since the first time that they done that, it was a entirely new sensation. Craig remembered how the warm feeling made his heart unquiet and calm at the same time, and how he felt good next to a person without even saying a single word. They spent lunch times and afternoons just like that since then, and the relaxing sensation was there even when Tweek wasn't.

So, after two weeks, 14 full days, a period that was very long to someone at his age, thinking about that with logic, he realized that yes, he liked Tweek, and yes, he liked to be his boyfriend. So, case closed, right?

Clyde's buzzing phone seemed to disagree, the annoying noise breaking his pleasant moment. First Craig just tried to ignore, but the fucking thing was being so annoying that made the task impossible.

"Maybe is his father." Craig mumbled to himself, taking the mobile device and clicking on the screen twice. It wasn't like he was invading Clyde's privacy. The point was, a certain airhead could forget some pretty important shit sometimes, like telling his own father that he was leaving, for example. So he'd just see if it was Mister Donovan's name on the received messages. Done, right? Wrong?

"Buddy, what you're doing with my phone? How nasty Craig." Clyde teased, entering the room.

"Can you tell me why you receiving messages of a group names "The misterious case of Tweek and Craig"?" Craig raised an eyebrown, calmly returning the cellphone to his owner.

"I don't k-know what you're talking about." Clyde avoided his gaze, laughing nervously.

"Bull-shit." Craig just waited, knowing the Donovan kid he'd eventually...

"Okay, fine, I'll show you!! Just promise that you'll not be angry with me." Clyde gave him the unlocked phone without even waiting for an answer, cursing Cartman and his stupid friend for making he keep that secret. The dark-haired boy opened the group chat, sitting to get ready.

 _Good thing that I'm in a good mood_ , He thought.

**_The misterious case of Tweek and Craig_ **  
_Cartman: Gentleman, you all know why we're here_  
_Stan: The title speaks for itself asshole_  
_Kyle: Why would we give a fuck to this subject?_  
_Kyle: What's wrong with the guys?_  
_Cartman: I just wanna know for real real_  
_Cartman: Are they a thing now? 100% Canon?_  
_Kenny: Do u really think that his own friends will tell us Cartman?_  
_Token: Even if we knew, we wouldn't tell you Cartman_  
_Jimmy: Dick_  
_Clyde: But we don't know btw_

"That's the last one, I swear. I sent before coming here." Clyde was already sobbing, fearing for his life.

"Thanks." Craig mumbled, returning the cellphone again. Those guys could be assholes, but at least his friends were decent people.

"But we are really curious, I can't deny. C'mon tell your best friend in the world what's the deal between you and Tweek, huh?" Clyde made the eyebrowns-moving thing that could make everyone cringe.

"Jesus." Craig sighed, throwing a pillow at him. "Isn't that obvious? Of course we're dating."

"Is actually not that obvious Craigory." Clyde gave him a time to roll his eyes, knowing how much his best friend hated that nickname. "After that crazy scene that you told us was fake, we couldn't tell what's real and what is not. And you never told us that you were gay."

"Yeah, but I am." Craig shrugged. He could say a lot of other things like, he never even told himself that he was gay, he was just realizing it now, discovering your sexuality can be hard, etc, etc. But he was a boy of few words currently wanting to play a videogame, so he just hoped that Clyde got satisfied with the answer.

"Okay. Good for you buddy, enjoy the coffe-flavored ass! We're happy that you're not pretending just to make everyone happy." Clyde smiled.

"Clyde, you know me for a long time. Tell me when I gave a fuck about something? Why should I care about this assholes opinion enough to have a fake relationship? If they wanna see gay dating go and find a guy, take dick, be happy, I don't give a single fuck."

"That makes sense."

"Can we play now? Or you just making excuses to no have your ass kicked?" And so the two best friends started to play their videogame for the rest of the day, as something, a realization invaded Craig's mind. He was giving a fuck about something now. And it wasn't bad at all.

_Maybe I should call Tweek to play this with me tommorrow._

 

 

 


	2. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to write about Tweek starting therapy, since it's a common headcannon on Creek's fandom/fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy it! As someone who studies Psychology, I really hope that this one is good!

The two boys sat on Thomas Tucker's car in total silence, Tweek's hand (that was shaking twice than usual) currently resting between Craig's both hands, as he offered a conforting smile. It took him 3 months of saving money, but he was finally able of taking his boyfriend there. For other boys at their age, a trip that worthed this bunch of effort would be an amusement park or a cool restaurant, but their goal took the shape of a tiny grey building in a nearby town.

Craig was taking his boyfriend to a therapist, for the first time in his whole life.

First he tried to speak with the boy's father, even thought he already knew the answer.

_"Tweek has a diagnosis. A bunch of then actually. So don't worry."_

A diagnosis, sure. Made by a bunch of people of that shitty hospital that only heard Richard Tweak's version of the story. So, after using every single possible argument to convince Tweek, Craig started his mission. His father offered help, but he knew that something like this would change the situation.

_For Tweek's parents, their son's 10-years old boyfriend wanting to take him to a therapist is cute, but another adult paying for it could spread the rumour that they don't properly take care of him._   
_And this is bad for the coffe business._

"So, here we are boys." Thomas Tucker said, stopping the car. "Laura will pick you up when you finish. I hope that everything works out."

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Tuc-Tucker." Tweek said, bitting his lips at the middle of the sentece.

"Thanks dad." Craig watched as his father left, then turning at his boyfriend with the same smile that always seemed to make him feel a little better. "Let's go, honey?"

* * *

When Doctor Elizabeth Cameron got into her office after lunch, something was telling her that this wasn't an usual day. Actually, being honest with herself, that feeling started on the day before, when she talked with a particular someone on the phone.

_"I'd like to schedule a session to my boyfriend? Tommorrow is good?"_

There were two things wrong with that sentence. First, the voice, even being bored and deep somehow sounded... childish? Second, is not actually uncommon receiving a call from someone who is not the pacient, but usually people would give details like "for my depressed mom" or "for my sister that is having problems in school". But that guy just said that, confirmed the time that they should be there and done. And there she was, waiting for that time. Maybe she was just reading too much betweeen the lines, so the psychologist decided to focus on the message that her receptionist was sending to her.

_Your 2 PM Appointment is here. Prepare yourself._

"What in the wo-"

"Excuse me." The same voice of the phone said, as her door was opened. The woman took a second to blink and look down to see her clients. Now everything was starting to make sense, and at the same time, no sense at all. The boy that talked with her before was a little bit taller, and wore a blue hat with a yellow poofball that almost covered his whole black hair, matching clothes and probably the most numb expression that she ever saw. The other one - probably the patient? - had a blonde messy hair and dark bags under his eyes, his green shirt buttoned unproperly matching the shaky hands and anxious expression.

"Hello there." The woman said, trying to keep her composure. "How can I help you boys today?"

"Im Craig Tucker, this is my boyfriend Tweek. He's here to a session with you. We spoke on the phone." The dark-haired boy apparently had a very sharp tongue.

"Yes I remember. Listen Tweek, I need to speak with Craig for a second, why don't you wait on the other room? Lisa can offer you some water or a nice cup of tea." The two boys exchanged a look for a couple of seconds - was that a form of communication? - and the blonde boy finally left, mumbling a shaky okay. "So Craig..." She hesitated, trying to make the right question. First things first. "Your parents know that you are here?"

"Yes. My dad drove us here and his father just don't give a single fuck." He showed anger at the end of the sentence, quickly coming back to his facade.

"And what makes you think that?"

"His dad just want a fancy name to have an excuse, so he just goes to doctors that can give him that. Look Doctor, I'm just a boy, but calling your son "sick' or "anxious" and feeding him coffe like fucking water is not exactly a good treatment, right?" He stared at her, waiting for the answer. Was that little boy telling the true? That would explain a lot of the blonde boy's behavior. "I also know that you can't do a lot with just one session. I read some stuff online."

"So what exactly was your goal?" Maybe that wasn't the kind of thing that you should ask for a child, but before the psychologist could correct herself, the boy was already answering.

"I don't know. I just wanted someone to see him. Away from the "crazy boy" reputation that his parents made him have in our town. If a doctor can listen to him just once, I don't know. It can help, I guess?" For the first time since he entered the room, the Doctor saw Craig Tucker as what he was: A scared little boy, doing his best to help someone that he liked. She talked with so many lonely people, abbandoned by their loved ones because they couldn't deal with someone anxious or depressed or just problematic, and there he was, someone so young that wasn't willing to give up. And, althought she couldn't obbey her human feelings and just tell him how much of an amazing boy he was just for trying, there was something - something professional - that she could do.

"Look Craig. I think that we can have an answer here."

"Please, don't say that everything is going to be ok or some bullshit, please. If you can't help, I understand Doctor." He said, looking at his own hands.

"No, is not that. Can you call Tweek, please?" She waited as the boy left the room, coming back with the blonde holding his hand. They both seemed to be more calm when they were doing that. "So boys, do you know why I said that you could come today?"

"Because is your job?" Craig raised an eyebrown.

"Well that too, but there's also another thing. Listen, I have this time gap of an hour between patients, and I always stay here waiting anyway. So, if your parents accept and you have a way to come here, I could see Tweek every Friday at this same hour."

"Oh God I don't wanna bother!!" The blonde boy said, bitting his nails.

"And you won't. If I can be honest, I usually just read some magazines and drink coffe for an hour." _The key for helping kids is winning their trust step-by step._

"Wait, do you really mean it?" Craig was showing a genuine smile.

"Yes, but you know that you can't stay in here with us, right? You can sit at the other room to wait, if you want."

"I will." He nodded, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "I'll leave you two now, ok babe? We can eat something when you finish."

"O-Okay..."

* * *

"So, how it was?" Craig asked bluntly, as the boys waited for his mother.

"It was.... different." Tweek said, unable to find another word to do a proper description. "First she asked some basic stuff like full name and age, and then she left me speaking for the rest of the time."

""How does that made you feel?"

"Weird." Tweek squeezed his hand. "But at the same time it was the first time that an adult, hell a ng-fucking doctor listended to me without judging eyes."

"That's good. So we're coming back next week?" Craig questioned, staring at him.

"I don't know man!! My parents will never drive me here!!"

"Dad can bring us."

"But what if he's busy?? What if I bother him and then he hates me and I can't never ever see you again?? What if-"

"Honey." The taller boy held his cheeks, kissing the top of his head. "My dad would never hate you. And if he's busy we can take a bus, there's a bus stop right here."

"What if I get sick?? Or have homework??"

"We can call and explain." There was a moment of silence before the noise of Tweek gasping, and then smiling.

"Thank you Craig. For everything."

"Just don't forget." Craig smiled at him. "You're capable of more than you think. So accept the help to prove it to everyone else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are more than welcomed!! (So are comments :-D )


	3. The power of petnames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little messy, but I think it worked out nice!

Tweek Tweak could only think of a little list of things that he were 100% sure: He needed coffe, he loved Legos, he hated gnomes... But, in the last months, something new showed up and slowly took the first place.

He really liked being Craig's boyfriend.

Was on moments like the currently one, where they were sitting together, just the two of them, or when Craig held his hand in the school's hallway without even thinking twice that he'd remember that fact. The dark-haired boy was a pleasant presence, his warm touch and affection could make the voices in his head a little quieter. Who in the world told him that relationships were too much pressure? Probably himself, but his self past could not be wronger. He felt stronger and capable knowing that someone would support him, that someone wanted to make him happy, and he also wanted to make Craig happy.

"What you wanna watch?" He asked, his voice robotic as always, but a little smile invading his lips from time to time. They were sitting on the Tucker's residence couch, ready for their weekly event of the wednesday: Movie night. Or, in that case, afternoon, since they'd have a test in the next day and wanted to study together later on the day. That was what they were now, two people that spent a bunch of time together. They watched movies on the wednesdays, had study sessions on Mondays, hanged out with Craig's friends on Fridays, and basically spent the whole Saturday together (even when Tweek had to work, the other boy would just sit there playing a game and eating whatever free muffin or cupcake Richard Tweak offered him). It was basically a routine, and Tweek loved routines.

"Anything is fine. Something funny, maybe?" The blonde said, hugging a pillow and staring at the boy, the locks of dark hair escaping from the blue hat, the bored eyes lost on the Netflix screen, the space-themed shirt that he wore underneath his coat. He was used to Craig.

"What about a short tv show? Or you can show me something you like, babe." Well, he wasn't used to **that**. Tweek blinked twice, his heart race increasing without asking permission. Craig said what he thought that he said? No, no, no, no, that was impossible. Or wasn't? ?

 _"What do I do, what do I do?"_ His thoughts ran frantically, his arms suffocating the poor pillow. Should he use a petname as well? Should he comment about what just happened? Should he act like people on tv, blushing and acting cutesy? What were the rules, Jesus?!?

"Honey, are you ok?" There it was, another one, and now he was sure that he heard correctly. Craig was closer now, one eyebrown raised as he stared at his boyfriend, and, as absurd as it may seem, his gaze made Tweek calmer instead of freaking out even more. He should be able to think about that logically (and quickly).

Ok, he didn't disliked being called like that. It felt weird, but brought a warm and tingly feeling to his heart, making their relationship seem even more... closer? Ok, he liked that. Craig wasn't the master of showing emotions, and if he used those nicknames with him it felt special as hell. If he played along, would he use everytime? He was going to say without being embarassed, even at school? Tweek was that special for him? Ok, he loved that, and wanted to do something too, something that showed Craig how much he liked him. So, without giving time to overthinking, he leaned towards the other boy, giving him an innocent and quick kiss that made Tweek's heart skip a beat.

"I wanna show you a Black Mirror episode, if that's ok. The first one has 76 minutes, so is just like a movie." He said, trying to ignore his burning cheeks and the stupid smile that dominated his face. Luckyly, Craig was smiling too, so at least he wasn't angry.

"Nice. I'll take some snacks, so just wait a little, ok?" Craig said, ruffling his messy hair before leaving, and making the smile on Tweek's face grow even more (tha thing would probably be glued on his face for the rest of the day). "You're spacing out a lot today. Everything ok, dude?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just thinking, but is about nice stuff." Tweek answered, trying to avoid his boyfriend's worries. He was more than fine, the butterflies in his stomach suddenly not being a awful sensation.

He liked being Craig's babe/honey/dude. A weird combo to a weird boy like him.

* * *

Holding a pack of chips with a hand and touching his own lips with the other, Craig leaned against the kitchen's wall, trying to make his cheeks stop blushing. When he tried to call Tweek like that, he wasn't even thinking straight, and he didn't knew what to expect next , maybe complaining, or a "too much pressure", but a kiss wasn't exactly on the top five of possibilities.

"Holy fuck man... You're going to kill me...." He mumbled, almost letting go of the chips when he heard the annoying girly giggle.

"Aww that's adorable, Craig's blushing! Isn't he precious?" Tricia teased, receiving a middle finger as an answer. "Tweek, you should check this out!!"

"C'mon you guys are fighting again?" The blonde questioned, staring at his boyfriend that was currently doing his best attempt of looking like his usual-self. "Are you ok??"

"Yes, yes, don't worry babe." The smile that Tweek had when he heard that was so adorable that Craig really considered kissing him in front of that stupid brat, but he didn't need another picture of them on the internet so...

"Great. I'm going to help you so we can watch the episode as soon as possible and start studying. I'm fucking screwed in Math and you need to save me!"

After that situation, there were only two things that could explain what the fuck happened.  
1- Tweek was really trying to kill him, or at least cause him a fucking heart attack.  
2- Man, petnames are fucking powerful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me requests and stuff in the comments, I'm always curious and wanting new ideas!


	4. The Tweek personas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how good this chapter is, because college is eating my soul.  
> But I think it helps if you hear the music that is used on the right time.

After 5 years of his relationship with Tweek, Craig started to notice that, when it came to people's reaction, it could fluctuate between only a few points of view: He was always the strong one, and the blonde boy was either an anxious little baby who couldn't do anything by himself, or a precious little piece of sunshine that needed protection and was made of rainbow glass or a girly guy who secretly loved bows and wore skirts. Needless to say that him being a part of the theater club only fed this crazy fantasy (At least it was crazy for Craig. Were they seeing the same fucking person??). So, when Tweek invited him and his three friends to help him with something about the next big play, he was really worried.

After all, if Clyde ended up with his teeth punched out of his mouth, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Only Tweek to make Craig actually invite us on a Monday afternoon, his bad mood day." Token teased, sipping a warm soda that he forgot to drank at that day's lunch. He was sitting on the floor of Craig's bedroom, while Jimmy and Clyde shared the bed and Craig remained at his chair.

"Is the po-power of the magic ass." Jimmy added to the mockery festival, even though Craig remained with the same "I'm probably plotting someone's death and you'll never know" face. He had Spanish and PE every Monday, and the only cure for a teacher that only spoke on spanish since day 2 of class and a fucking dick that made them play dodgeball and run a bunch of laps until someone was pratically (and sometimes literally) throwing up their breakfeast was spending some quality time with his favorite blonde. So yeah, he was fucking grumpy.

"C'mon guys, stop it. I'm starting to feel bad here, and I'm already nervous enough." Tweek interrupted, trying to drink his black tea as fast as possible without burning his mouth.

"Don't worry babe, you know that I'm used to this dicks." Craig conforted him.

"We love you too, bro." Clyde laughed, throwing a paperball at his best friend. "But tell us little Tweeky boy, what's wrong?" Clyde was on the "girly+defenseless+hugable Tweek team", and Craig only desired that Bebe would stop taking him to that side.

"The thing is, the next play is going to be a musical. Is the first one in a long time, actually the first one since I joined the club last year." Tweek started to walk around the bedroom. "And everyone decided that we should do an audition!! Like, choose a song from a musical and sing on Friday to the other members!!"

"And what's the problem? Dude, you rock." Craig stared at him, his confusion all over his face. Tweek was an amazing singer and was even better acting, and he had a bunch of big roles on the previous plays.

"Because I have to act and sing at the same time! And choose my own song to the audition!!! What if is lame? Or is not good to my voice??"

"So you want our opinions? We can try, but we're not experts, ok?" Token stated, trying to not decline the offer but keep the expectations realistic. That was one of the reasons that made Craig like him. And he was at the "Tweek is just Tweek" team.

"You'll be better than Craig!! He'd just say that I'm amazing with anything!" The blonde boy sticked his tongue out when Craig made an unpleased face.

"You're not amazing doing everything." He tried to argue. "Your cupcakes were too sweet yesterday. And you always make me forget stuff."

"Didn't you eat the whole tray of cupcakes, Craigory?" Clyde asked.

"And you're the one who wants me here when you're studying or doing something important." Tweek finished, kissing his cheek with a smile that said "you can't be mad, you love me".

"Anyway-" The dark-haired boy looked to his own hands, not wanting to smile like a stupid when Clyde and Jimmy were there. "Show us already, babe. I'm curious to see what you have picked."

"Well-" Tweek took his cellphone, searching his playlist and speaking at the same time. "I was wanting to be picked for something different this time. Fucking Mister Dougman always gives me princes and angels and I was even Juliet that time." Craig remembered that. They had to change the kiss scene because of him (if they wanted his boyfriend kissing a girl, that's fine, but another dude? He'd find the maturity to deal with that if Tweek wanted to be a professional actor someday).

"I think you were perfect doing these one! Was adorable." Clyde said, making the blonde rolls his eyes as Craig watched for any kind of violence signal.

"Well, I want to be something different this time." Tweek interrupted, sighing. "So I picked something for the audition that will show him that I can. At least I hope. Is a music from Heathers, called Meant to be Yours." Craig remembered that name vaguely, a shadow surrounding his memory.

"Isn't that old movie that we watched together? About some crazy bitches and a hot version of Cartman?" He questioned.

"Actually is the musical based on this movie. To give you guys some context, the guy wants to blow up the school and he goes to Veronica's house, that's the girl he likes, so he can convince her to be a crazy sociopath and be forever with him." Tweek explained, his hands doing the best effort to not drop the cellphone. "Can I go?"

"Sure. Show us what you got babe."

For a moment, Tweek just stood there, waiting for the music to start, but when the instrumental echoed through the room, he wasn't there anymore. Just like every role, it was like a totally different boy. His eyes eyebrowns were raised, his lips changed into a creepy and ironic smile, his voice making Craig shiver everytime he changed from crazy-in-love to crazy-angry to just-fucking-crazy. Ironically, even that character seemed more alike the "original" one to Craig than the versions that other people saw, maybe because, unlike them, it had been created by Tweek himself.

When the song ended, the anxious boy stared at his friends, waiting for any kind of answer.

"Why are you just staring?!? Say fucking something, you're all driving me crazy!"

"At a different context, this could totally give me a boner." Craig started, receiving his answer with a pillow hitting him on the face.

"Can someone else- Token, were you recording it?!?"

"Sorry dude. It was just really good, and maybe if we post it and a lot of people see you like this, it would be easier to make the teacher change his mind." The boy explained.

"Maybe is a good idea." Craig agreed.

"At least it could make people stop seeing me like a freaking innocent sunshine." Tweek mumbled, not expecting the looks he was getting. "What? Don't you think I knew it? Jesus, I'm a spazz but I'm not freaking dumb."

"This makes you angry?" Clyde questioned.

"A little bit. Made me feel judged and stupid. Not that I'll care of being treated like that, but people are just saying this things and changing their image about me because I'm on a relationship with another guy and I'm the one that will probably take dick mostly of the time." He shrugged. "And is too pressuring."

"That's why I want to teach you the art of not giving a fuck babe." Craig tried to lighten his mood, but Tweek wasn't exaclty with an angry expression.

"Nah I just realized something. Let them think that I'm innocent and pure and adorable. This way everyone believes when I give an excuse to go out to meet you to make out."

Yes, even though the characters that Tweek created for plays and stuff were freaking hot, Craig would always like him like Tweek liked his coffe: Pure and whitout sugarish shit on.

And maybe in the future, if he had space for a bad pun, with a lot of cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are welcomed and so are comments <3


	5. Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing a totally different chapter, but then I saw a video that inspired me to write this one and I did it on less than a hour. Hope you all enjoy!!

Clyde was about to make the greatest prank of his whole 16 years of existence. He was able to climb and open Tweek's window and was currently hiding inside his closet, the door opened just enough to him being able to see inside the room, a scray mask between his hands. The plan was scaring the shit out of his friend as soon as he got into the bedroom. Simple, but hey, sometimes the basic just works perfectly.

He could hear someone opening the front door, making his excitement only grow. Of course he would probably be the victim of a meticulously planned revenge when Craig discovered, if he was lucky enough to run faster than Tweek and avoid being murdered, but hey, the greatest pranksters didn't made their names by getting scared. Also, recording his reaction would make an awesome Youtube video.

Some whispers on the hallway, was Tweek talking to himself? His parents were on the coffeshop, and Craig said earlier that he had to go to the dentist, so who else could it be?? Probably he was just singing or talking on the phone.

"Come here now." Craig Tucker's nasal voice echoed on the room, his head missing a hat as he tried to kiss Tweek and take off his jacket at the same time. Oh fuck. Maybe it was nothing. Being extremely clingy was their trademark, so maybe they'd just kiss and play videogames or something. Then Clyde could scare the two of them and have a double win.

"Craaaig, let me breathe! I gonna die heree!" The blonde's voice was half normal half whining, and for someone complaining like that he didn't seemed to mind a lot when Craig pushed him against the wall and attacked his neck.

"What about no, babe?" Craig was staring at him like a hungry wolf seeing a little sheep. Creepy as hell. "You were the one teasing me, saying that you wanted to suck me dry, so now deal with the consequences of your words, mister."

"I never said I wasn't going to do it, jerk." Tweek pushed him away, sitting on his bed and smiling maliciously. "But I can't use my mouth to make you feel good if you're kissing me, right?"

Oh fudgety fuckety fuck. Now being discovered would mean literal death, without the right of explaining himself. Trying to be faster than their make out session progressed, Clyde took his cellphone, typing a shaky message and sending to Token.

_Fab me: MISION FAILED HELP_   
_T-boy: I told you this wasn't a good idea_   
_T-boy: Tweek is chasing after you?_   
_Fab me: HE AND CRAIG ARE HERE ALMOST HAVING SEX_   
_Fab me: TWEEK IS GONNA SUCK HIM LIKE A LOLLIPOP_   
_T-boy: Oh God_   
_T-boy: I never thought I was going to say that but the best way of stopping the gay sex is coming out of the closet_   
_Fab me: HAHA VERY FUNNY_   
_Fab me: ARE U OUT OF YOUR MINFD_   
_T-boy: Would you rather see or at least listen to this?_   
_T-boy: Jimmy is asking if he can use this in a joke btw_   
_Fab me: SURE DUDE IS A FUCKING FUNNY JOKE_   
_Fab me: BUT SERIOUSLY_   
_Fab me: CRAIG IS ABOUT TO GET A BLOWJOB AND YOU THINK HE'LL LET ME LIVE IF I INTERRUPT_   
_Fab me: IM A DEAD MAN AND MY SPIRIT WILL HAUNT YOU ALL FOREVER IF YOU DON'T HELP ME_   
_T-boy: Fine, fine, wait a second._   
_T-boy: And don't cry they'll listen to your sobbing_   
_Fab me: IM DOING MY BEST Ç-Ç_

Clyde tried to act like a statue while, out of the closet, the two now shirtless boys were making a mess on the bed, Tweek sitting on Craig's lap and sucking somewhere on his chest that Clyde would rather not discover what it was. But suddenly, like an angel playing his music, Tweek's cellphone started to ring, interrupting their scene.

"WhAt? Token?" Tweek mumbled when he took the mobile device.

"Let it ring. I need you sooo much honey." Craig tried to hug him back, but Tweek pushed him away.

"No, man, wait a second. I told him I was gonna study today. If he's calling, is probably something important." The blonde accepted the call as his boyfriend made a grumpy face. "Hey man. No, no problem. A WHAT?? NEXT TO MY HOUSE?? OH MY GOD! YES I GONNA PROTECT MYSELF! THANKS FOR TELLING ME!! GAH!"

"What's wrong dude?" Craig questioned while Tweek got up anxiously, almost falling.

"TOKEN SAID THAT HE SAW ONLINE THAT THE COPS WERE CHASING A ROBBER AND NOW THEY NEXT TO HERE GAH!! WE HAVE TO LOCK THE WINDOWS DOWNSTAIRS AND PROTECT OURSELVES OH MY GOD I DON'T WANNA DIE CRAIG THE ROBBER WILL SEE THAT WE'RE HARD AND WE GONNA BE ON THE NEWSPAPER WITH BONERS AND THE POLICE AND!!"

"Babe, calm down. We're gonna be ok." Craig held his hand and said conforting words as they left the bedroom, and on the moment that Clyde was out of the closet, he felt his cellphone vibrating.

_T-boy: If Tweek discover my lie you're taking the guilt_

"What he wants me to do?" Clyde mumbled to himself, carefully opening the window. That was the only way out, but entering was way easier (and less dangerous) than going out. Steps coming closer. What was worst, telling his friends the truth or taking the risk of falling?

Without even blinking, he jumped out the window.

* * *

"What happened to you man? You look like shit." Tweek questioned as he and Craig met with their friends at the hallway. Clyde's little adventure gave him a broken arm and some bruises.

"More than usual." Craig teased, and Clyde tried not to panick when he saw the hickeys covering the two boys necks.

"He fell from the stairs on my house yesterday." Token explained.

"Aw man. That sucks!"

"I DON'T WANNA KNOOOOOW!" Running as fast as he could, the traumatized former-prankster Clyde Donovan left his friends.

"The fuck is wrong with him?" Craig raised an eyebrown, and Token just chuckled.

"Whatever it is, I think that he learnt his lesson already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments make me write better and faster!! Kissus to you all!


	6. Double date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is freaking late and I can't sleep so here, have another chapter~

Craig loved everything about his boyfriend. How beautiful he looked on stage, his smile, his soft hands, the way that they hugged on his bed until both fell asleep.

But sometimes he could be a little manipulative bitch.

It all started earlier on that day, after the end of his Chemistry class. He'd usually go to Tweek's class so they could go have lunch together, but said blonde teenager was waiting for him this time, with that freaking clothes that stole Craig's attention since the beggining of the day: a pale green sweater that was to big for him and some tight black jeans that drove too much attention to his ass (looking back, saying that outfit it was just a coincidence would be more than naive).

_"Hey sweetpie." Craig kissed his boyfriend's cheek._

_"Hey there." Tweek was jittery, more than the usual, wich meant..._

_"What's wrong babe?" The dark-haired boy antecipated, as they walked towards the cafeteria._

_"I wanna ask you something that will help a good cause but I know that you're not going to accept and I don't wanna make you angry but I really wanna help and feel like a good friend but... Ah you got it already." The blonde hugged his arm._

_"Why don't you tell me what's wrong before trying to guess what I'm going to say? I'm sure that I won't be angry with you, and even if I can't do what you need I'll try my best to give you support." The rational answer seemed to work, and the shorter boy stopped, staring at his boyfriend with that fucking beautiful eyes._

_"We have some friends that like each other and I wanted to help the out, so I was wondering if we can ask them to have some ice cream or something and-"_

_"You want me to go on a double date."_

_"Y-Yeah. Please?"_

And now, there he was, standing out of an ice cream shop and cursing to himself for being manipulated with cute stares, baggy clothes, a nice ass and Tweekness in general. Because yeah, that thing was starting to look even worse. When he asked his boyfriend about who would be the said guys, he avoided the question, saying that he was late and distracting Craig with a kiss that left him breathless enough to forget what he was doing on the first place. Then, the fucking little bitch said that Craig had to go alone because he'd arrive first with the other "couple". Who were those fucking people? Maybe Kenny and Butters? Nah, Kenny had balls enough to solve his own problems. One of the girls and some dude? Token and Clyde?? That was a long shot, but some girls kept asking if they had a thing, so who knows.

"Craig! Here we are!" He heard Tweek calling him, and sitting with him were the two last persons that he wanted to see. Oh, payback was goig to haunt Tweek's ass. He played along, offering his cool facade until he was close enough to attack his boyfriend with a sloppy tongue kiss. Tweek never got bothered by PDA, but that was full make out mode and knowing that people were looking at them was pressure enough to make his face a hot red mess.

"What the fuck, dude?!?" He asked, trying to recover his breath.

"Get a room, Tucker." Stan Marsh rolled his eyes, staring at his strawberry milkshake while Kyle Broflovsky looked at them with exasperation.

"Maybe I'll bitch. Would you excuse us for a second?" Without waiting for an answer (because he actually didn't gave a single fuck), he took Tweek by the hand and entered the bathroom. "So Tweek, honey, sweetie, love of my life, my coffebean, my future baby husband, would you mind explaining to me what the fuck is happening before I want to punch you in your adorable face?"

"Well..." The blonde boy stared at a random sink, trying to avoid eye contact. "Remember that Literature test that I had last week that I cheated because my teacher is a fucking idiot that is trying to kill us all?? Well, Kenny might or might not had helped me. And now I'm might or might not paying back because Stan and Kyle's sexual tension is driving him and Cartman insane."

"Look, Google Translate is working with what you said. It says, you sold your soul to Satan and dragged me into this. On bullshit language." Craig's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but when his boyfriend started pouting he knew he was fucked. "You're a dirty bicth. Don't use your tricks with me."

"I'm not using any tricks, dude! I'm just sad because now I don't have a freaking plan!" Tweek argued, moving his arms emphatically to make a point. "And I'll keep owning Kenny, and then he'll really want my soul or my room or my ass-"

"You know that if he tried to touch you I'll break his nose and make sure he never come back from hell."

"Thanks my prince, but I don't need your fists to punch for me." Tweek rolled his eyes, being caught with his guard down when his boyfriend kissed him against a sink. He was annoyed by the situation, but not enough to reject a nice kiss from that pair of lips.

"God, the things that I do to make you happy. I want an awesome cake on my birthday and you for the rest of this day." His past self could argue that he was selling himself, but fuck it, the smile that he was winning from that little blonde snake was totally worth it.

"Thank you Craig." Tweek kissed his cheek, gladly accepting the hand holding as they came back to the table, only to find Kenny eating their french fries.

"If he stays, we need to renegotiate the offer." Craig gave Kenny a bored stare and took a seat.

"I love you too little Tucker Fucker." Kenny smiled teasingly, one of the fries between his lips like a cigarette.

"Where the fuck are those two??" Tweek questioned.

"Ahh Tweek, my dude, don't worry!!"Kenny laughed. "I just needed them together for a while! You see, Cartman found a notebook that Stan has, just like a little cutesy diary, and he wrote so many things about Kyle in there! Knowing exactly where they were we were able to think of a perfect way to make Kyle see the thing! Thanks for your help, buddy."

"Why haven't you told me that?!?"

"Didn't thought it was so important to you. Also, I wanted to bother Craigory." The blonde winked at the already-preparing-to-leave dark-haired boy.

"Great. Time to my reward babe." He said, taking his boyfriend's hand again.

"BUT YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!!"

"Look at my face, see if I give a fuck." Tweek wanted to punch the fucking smirk that Craig was showing to him, but fine, he'd let it pass. After all, he could have a lot of flaws (that sometimes he thought his boyfriend pretended not to see), but being a sore loser wasn't one of them.

Even when paying for this deal could probably lead to him feeling sore for the rest of the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like comments :) and I'm waiting for requests :D


	7. Valentines day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick one just because I wanted to post something about valentines day!

The smell of chocolate and raspberries bothered Tweek's nose, after a full night working on the content of the blue box that he was currently holding (read smashing) while waiting for his boyfriend in front of The Tucker's residence. He was taking forever, for godfucking sake, and Tweek was already on his edge. He was very proud of his work but what if the desert was melting? Oh fucking no, it wasn't fair, how he could give a ruined gif-

"Hey babe. Sorry for taking so long, I was doing something." Whatever insult or worry that could be stuck on Tweek's throat suddenly disapeared when Craig smiled to him. That was fucking sorcery, and the blonde boy would find the evidence someday.

"Hey. Happy valentines day, dude." He answered as they connected their hands and started walking.

"Same to you. That's funny, I always thought that Valentines day was so lame, but now is the perfect excuse to spend time with you and win some free candy from my personal baker." Craig's smile changed from sweet to cocky.

"And who told you that I was going to give you something, huh, Craig Fucker?" The shorter boy teased.

"The package that you're holding, the chocolate stain on your shirt and is all over your face honey." Craig chuckled when his boyfriend made a grumpy defeated face.

"Dick." Tweek mumbled, but gave him the box anyway. "I made you Ngn-brownies. They're covered with chocolate and have little raspberry pieces because I didn't wanted to be fucking cliche and just give you plain chocolate."

"Thanks dude. For real." Craig stroked his messy hair before carefully storing his gift inside his bag. "We can eat together at lunch. I don't even have to taste it now to know that they are delicious."

"DON'T HAVE EXPECTATIONS ABOUT ME! I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO LET GO UNTIL YOU EAT IT!!" Tweek gasped, moving the arm that didn't had a busy hand.

"C'mon, why don't you focus on something else, like asking me if I have something for you?" Craig raised an eyebrown when the answer for his question was a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Really? Should I question if the sappy King has a gift for me? I'm surprised that I'm not currently holding a bouquet or something."

"I'll flip you off if-"

"If I wasn't so cute and totally forgivable?"

"Fuck you." The taller boy suddenly stopped, facing Tweek with a smug face. "My first gift is on my bedroom, I'll give you later, but is a book about relaxation techniques. Make sure you read at least a little, ok?"

"I will. Thank you, Craig." Tweek thought that maybe he said "thank you" to his boyfriend too much, but wasn't his fault. Even on something like Valentines day he could manage to fit a caring and thoughtful gesture, making the other boy smile until his freckles were proeminent.

"Wait a minute before thanking me. I still have something else." Tweek stared at the other boy, waiting for the fucking ending of the sentece, that came as his hands cupping the shorter boy's cheeks as their lips pressed together on a gentle kiss. "I love you Tweek. And I know that we're maybe to young to know that, but I hope to agree with my past-self on the future. Let's have a mansion and a guinea-pig family together, okay?"

"J-Jesus Christ..." Tweek couldn't help but blush, it was so vanilla, so cliche, but so happy and made his chest so warm. "If you don't kill me with a fucking heart attack first."

"I think that's impossible."

"Actually it isn't!!! I know the statistics and if you really wanna know-" Another kiss, this time quicker than the other. "Don't surprise me, you bitch!!"

"Make me." Craig teased as they continued their way to school, between laughing, dumb arguing and silent promises of love.

* * *

"I HATE VALENTINES DAAAAY!" Clyde complained, eating the last piece of the chocolate that Token bought them on a sale.

"You're just saying t-that because you dont have a girl-grilfriend." Jimmy said, receving a stare from Token that said "is too early and I'm tired, don't make him cry".

"You also don't have one!! C'mon Token, team up with me. All the romance, the gifts, the love songs, it makes me so salty and lonely!!"

"C'mon Clyde, is not that bad. We're just on Elementary school, and after the whole mess with the girls we don't have a lot of couples around." Token tried to reason with him. "So, why don't we just pretend that is an usual day and talk about usual stuff?"

"I guess that could work..." Clyde mumbled, as Tweek and Craig approached them, both smiling like idiots. "What's so funny to make this piece of rock laugh, Tweeks? I'm needing a joke right now."

"I was just telling this loser how much of a gay mess he is." Tweek laughed, poking his boyfriend's cheek.

"And who's dating this gay mess, huh? Joke's on you, nerd."

"Shut up, dumbass!"

"I told you to make me shut up, jerk."

"Look, they ap-apparently had sex this mor-morning. Good for you C-Craig, enjoy Tweek's fla-flat ass." Jimmy teased, alreay used to being flipped off.

"Tokeeeeeeeen." Clyde whined, pointing at his newcomer friends.

"I know, I know. I'll buy you more chocolate today, okay? So don't cry buddy." Token patted his back.

"Really? What about some tacos?"

"I can ask my dad to take us to eat some. And we can watch a movie on my house. Nothing with couples. After seeing these two, I'm starting to see your point." As their conversation continued, Tweek just got busy with his thermos as Craig and Jimmy stared at the other boys.

"And they say we're they vanilla gays. How does it feel to be the third wheel squared, Jimmy?"

"I'm a sexy wh-wheelchair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like comments and they make me happier to work on new chapters :D


End file.
